Red's oneshot Dedicated to: ppgz and rrbz lover
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a Blossom X Brick one-shot dedicated to ppgz and rrbz lover, thank you for your request and i hope you all love it


BRICK'S P.O.V

I could see her sitting in the booth across the room. She was scarfing down ice cream and cake like there was no tomorrow, and looking unbelievably hot while she did so.

It was about four months ago that Mojo accidentally fed us a growth formula, aging us by about four years in the blink of an eye. Now we're 'the 16 year old Rowdyruffs who help the Puffs in their battle against the evil of Townsville'

Quoted directly from the Townsville newspaper. Surprising I'm sure, that we –the badass- ruffs would be hanging out with the Powerfluff girls. But unfortunately for us getting older meant more than new powers and looks. The worst puberty smack down of all: developing an interest in the opposite sex.

We'd all fallen hard for our counterparts the instant we saw them, even going so far as to learn their secret identities and attend their school just for the opportunity to see them every day. Sad how we ruffs have sunk so low as to fall in love with our counterparts.

Butch still won't admit he has any feelings at all toward Buttercup; he's pretty good about hiding it too. While Boomer stopped being ashamed after the first five minutes and confessed to Bubbles last month. I actually had to hold Butch down when Boomer delivered the news that he and Bubbles were officially a couple, I could almost see him frothing at the mouth as he tried to knock me off and attack Boomer.

Butch always was a berserker, the only one who can really control him is Buttercup and all she does is thwack him on the head and drag him from the room like a caveman. I've lost count of how many times I've gone walking down the hall and found Butch passed out in my path with a huge lump on his head.

The nurse better get paid extra for the amount of times we visit.

On the up side I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Blossom, or should I say Momoko. After the girls finally gave up their suspicions and started hanging around with us that is.

She seems to get more beautiful every day, with that long silky red hair, big candy pink eyes, and soft creamy skin. What I wouldn't give to run my hands through that hair, I can only imagine what it would feel like.

I drummed my fingers on the tabletop as my thoughts made me nearly insane with desire.

'_I wonder how her lips taste.'_

'_How her hair feels'_

'_How her skin feels'_

All these thoughts were driving me crazy with yearning. I recall Boomer saying that he'd reached his breaking point, and the only reason he was with Miyako now is because he couldn't fight back his desire any longer.

I had scoffed at the declaration, teasing him for his lack of willpower and restraint. But now…I understood the feeling completely.

I stood up and crossed the room toward her, weaving around tables and avoiding eye contact with the girls that had been staring and whispering about me since I got here (super hearing does come in handy for listening in on peoples conversations).

I smirked as I stood over her, allowing myself to cast a shadow over the table. She cast an annoyed glance my way.

"I'm eating"

"And that whipped cream on your nose makes you look adorable"

She blushed and my smirk grew. Before she could make a move to wipe it off I took her chin between my index finger and thumb and brought her face close to mine, leaning down I kissed the tip of her nose. I pulled away, licking my lips as the sweetness of the whipped cream melted on my taste buds.

Momoko was completely red now, and she quickly averted her eyes taking a huge bite out of the cake she was eating. I slid into the seat across from her, placing my head in my hands and proceeding to stare at her across the table.

She ignored my gaze for the first few minutes, but I could see her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She continued eating her sweets the entire time, almost as if she were on autopilot.

"What, you got a problem?" she said finally, looking up from her triple chocolate cake to glare at me.

I could see a light pink blush coloring her cheeks, and just that small observation gave me the confidence for what I was about to do. I was almost certain, in all the knowledge and wisdom that I've gathered I'm nearly certain of the outcome of the action that I'm about to take. Although I can't help that small sliver of doubt that seems to accompany this theory.

My grin widened "not at all, I just wanted to ask you something"

She froze, fork poised in front of her open mouth. "Well what is it?"

"Not here, I want to take you somewhere else to talk"

I stood up and slipped out of the booth, but she hesitated.

"But…the sweets"

I snorted a laugh, "don't worry I'll make it up to you"

She gave me a wary look "you promise?"

I nodded "Promise"

She stood up and –after she paid the bill up front- we left.

We walked in silence, and I led her beyond the city limits into the small patch of woods just outside town.

"Are we almost there?" she asked as I pushed aside a branch in order to make way for her

"Almost"

We walked a bit further, until we came upon a large field of perfect spring green grass. In the very middle of this perfect field stood a cherry blossom tree, it was in full bloom, small pink pedals fluttering to the ground like snow.

I heard Momoko gasp and a small smile found its way to my face. She rushed over to the tree before I had a chance to take a step.

"Oh my god! Akira it's beautiful!"

'_Not as beautiful as you' _I thought

I cleared my throat and walked over to her "well of course! Where'd you think I was taking you?"

"Not somewhere _this_ beautiful that's for sure!" she laughed

She stuck a single hand out, palm up, and allowed a petal to float down into her hand. She had a very dreamy expression on her face, and I walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the other side of the tree.

I had made a swing out of a thick plank of oak wood and some rope, tying it to the sturdy branch on the tree. It wasn't beautiful, or at least it wasn't before I threaded roses in with the rope.

Momoko gasped again as she stared at the swing, "Wow"

I guided her over to the swing, allowing her to sit down and proceeding to give her a gentle push. She giggled as I swung her back and forth on the beautiful swing, her long hair swishing behind her and the small pink petals rained over us.

She looked even more beautiful, like some type of enchantress that you always read about in fairy tales. Her long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a silky pink ribbon, big pink eyes lined with long luxurious eyelashes, perfect creamy skin.

God, she was just…breathtaking.

Her giggle was like sweet music to my ears and I began to slow the swing down, allowing it to fully stop. Her laughing died down and she sighed dreamily.

"Oh that reminds me, what did you want to tell me?" she asked

I moved in front of her, leaning down to that my face was only inches from hers. Her cheeks flamed red and her candy pink eyes were wide with surprise. The next moment my lips were on hers, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down further wanting to taste more.

After a few minutes she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss, lips parting as it became more passionate. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and pulled her closer, lifting her off the swing and crushing her body to mine.

Her perfect figure seemed to melt into mine as we stood there, locking lips beside the cherry blossom tree. God it felt good, better than I ever imagined it could. I wanted to be closer to her, closer than I've ever been with anyone. I want to tell her everything that I've ever held dear, the secrets I've kept closest to my heart, all the emotions that are filling me now I'm happy to be sharing with her.

We broke apart for air and I began to trail butterfly kisses down her jaw, toward her throat. I didn't want to stop, and as my lips met the soft skin of her throat I wondered if I could. I found her sensitive spot and attacked it with all my pent up passion. She let out a muffle moan and I could tell that she was blushing.

I kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids. Then I returned to her throat, sucking and licking until I was satisfied. And not once during all this did she try to stop me, I rested my forehead against hers. We were both breathing heavily now, gulping down air greedily as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Momoko, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now"

"W-what?"

I gripped her tighter, bringing her impossibly closer. "I'm in love with you"

She gasped, eyes widening, cheeks flushing a deep scarlet red.

"I've also wanted to ask you…how you feel about me"

I expected her answer, knew what it would be but I was prepared for the worst. I was fully prepared for her to push me away and vow never to speak to me again, but she didn't let go. She had averted her eyes when I'd confessed to her, and she gulped as she raised her eyes to mine.

"I-I L-love you t-too" she stammered, struggling to keep eye contact.

I smiled, a real smile that lit up my whole face, and pulled her into my arms –holding her bridal style. I kissed her again, filling every moment with all the love and passion that I had been holding by my fingertips ever since seeing her that day.

We broke apart and she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Who ever knew you could be such a romantic Brick" she said kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yea well…" I licked my lips "that reminds me, you taste really…sweet"

"R-really" she said, blushing

"Must be all those sweets you eat"

"That's right, and if memory serves you owe me a buffet of sweets for interrupting my snack earlier" she said with a devious smile.

"Hey now I never promised a buffet"

She slipped from my arms and skipped a few feet away, stopping to look over her shoulder.

"Well? You coming or what?"

I smirked, "All right I'm coming"

We both walked across the field, back toward the sweet shop where she'd been stuffing herself earlier. I grabbed her hand and we intertwined our fingers as we went, the warmth that lit my fingers was amazing and something that I'd never felt before.

This wasn't a dream. The girl of my dreams is walking next to me, holding my hand, and she even allowed me to kiss her. This is the best day of my life, all thanks to her.

I glanced at her as we walked; she'd shifted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, resting my head on top of hers.

My Blossom, she completes me.

**Me: Okay this is for ppgz and rrbz lover who requested a reds one shot. Well I hope it is to your liking and I'm going to make a greens one shot the next chance I get, comment and make any requests for new stories I'll be here all summer. **


End file.
